Don't lose Your hope!
by BloodyRoseBlack
Summary: After Hogward - from Harry's POV. I'm not good at summaries so... just read it! Slash HD and some mpreg


Title: Don't loose Your hope Author: BloodyRoseBlack Disclaimer: Harry & Draco belong to JKRowling... sob... Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writting H/D fic.  
  
Be gentle with you opinion! Enjoy! ~~~~~~~&*&*&*&*&*~~~~~~~~~~&*&*&*&*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the beginning you knew that this will be the end... You read it from my eyes. From my soul.  
  
We would never be together longer than a day. Longer then a night.  
  
You had you reputation, your family, your fortune, your wife... And I had the whole word believing in me, in my strength.  
  
But since I met you, I mean real you, I didn't care about it. You were the only one, that could hurt me.  
  
And you did. Maybe not physically but you hurt my emotions. Whenever I told you that I loved you, You just said that you know. You never told me once, that you love me, or even care about me.  
  
But I knew. You let me know it by every gesture, every caress... And I was happy... So happy to have you... Even for only night...  
  
We were together for two years. We had our own house, where we could spend some time together. You lied to your wife, just to be with me. How a happy times that were!  
  
Some thing started to get wrong between us. I hadn't know what. You either. Or so you told me. But now I know what happened. Your wife started to get suspicious, because you wanted to spend every free minute with me, not with her.  
  
But you were telling me that it would pass... It hadn't. You had to leave me, for couple of weeks. I agreed then. I was so stupid to let you go.  
  
We met three months later. You came to me. I was so glad! We could be together again!  
  
We sat on a couch in our sitting-room. You sat a bit too far for my liking. I knew it was meaning something bad.  
  
We started talking at the same moment. I let him continue...  
  
And then he told me...  
  
'Harry, darling, we can't see each other any more. Felicia is pregnant...'  
  
And my world sank. I was pregnant too...  
  
I started crying. He tried to hug me and calm me down, but I didn't let him. I called him names, I screamed at him, even punched him... And when I hadn't got any more strength, you came to me and hug me close. I heard a whisper in my ear. I listened to it. It was like a mantra...  
  
'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,....'  
  
I cried harder. And then whispered.  
  
'I'm pregnant to...'  
  
You looked at me with disbelieve.  
  
'But You can't be... you're a guy...' 'But I'm a guy that loves you more than life itself!'  
  
You looked so happy! And then you hugged me tightly once more.  
  
'Everything will be alright, love. We'll be together for real, now...'  
  
I felt like I had just reached the sky. Together... For all life...  
  
You spend that night with me, and left in the morning.  
  
You told me you got some important business.  
  
It was getting dark and you weren't back. I started to get scared... What if you lied to me? I knew you were good at lying...  
  
I fell asleep on the couch.  
  
He weren't back at morning. I was still alone. No... I wasn't alone! I had my baby! That wont have a real father....  
  
Days went through....  
  
Ron and Hermione were visiting me often. They weren't to happy at first. They knew I was seeing you and from the beginning they told me that nothing good will come out of it. Not when you have a wife, that is now pregnant...  
  
But I disagreed with them. I had my baby... That was what counted.  
  
After two weeks you came back. I was happy but also scared.  
  
You burst through the doors, and looked quite angry. You told me to pack all my things, and things that I wish to take with myself. I was surprised. What it meant? That your wife don't wish for you to live me the haus that you bought me?  
  
But I didn't argue. I flicked my wand and all the things were packed in boxes and suitcases. I flicked my wand second time, and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans in which I could go outside.  
  
I demanded an explanation.  
  
You told me that I was going to move out of this house.  
  
I asked why.  
  
'It's no suitable for you anymore'  
  
I started crying. So you were throwing me out? Because she wanted it?  
  
You flicked your wand and all the boxes and suitcase disappeared. And then you started laughing. And toke couple of steps to get closer to me. You hugged me close.  
  
And I felt a familiar pull under my navel. A portkey. Where were you taking me. I closed my eyes.  
  
When I opened them I was in a bit of shock. I was at the Manor. At a balcony with a view on a sea.  
  
But why?  
  
I looked at you. You were smiling. Not smirking but really smiling!  
  
'What's going on?' 'I thought than Manor will be much more suitable place for my soon-to-be husband'  
  
I didn't believe my ears. Did he say 'soon-to-be husband'??  
  
You drop on your knee. Took a box from your pocket and opened it. Inside of it was a big silver ring with lots of diamonds and emeralds. It was beautiful!  
  
'Will you marry me, Harry James Potter?'  
  
I could believe my luck.  
  
'Yes I will Draco!' Tears streaming down my face.  
  
You took out the ring and placed it on my ring finger.  
  
I thrown myself in your arms.  
  
'I love you Draco! I love you so much!!'  
  
'I love you too Harry. And I love our baby too'  
  
And then we kissed. It was the best kiss in my whole life... 


End file.
